


The college years of......

by Destiel_Sterek1979



Series: True love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sterek1979/pseuds/Destiel_Sterek1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to when you think life is bad for you, The 6 friends go to college and one chapter contains the four years of a person. Remember Sam and Gabe went to college a year after the rest but they are together in one chapter Short drabbles about Cas, Jimmy Sam & Gabe, Dean and Cate during college. second story of the True love verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some info of the story

**Some info.**

**Sequel to When you think life is bad for you.**

**The friends all go to college and 1 chapter is 1 or 2 persons trough his/her college years.**

**The characters are:**

**Castiel Novak, Harvard**

**Jimmy Novak, University of Texas in Austin .**

**Gabriel Novak, Stanford**

**Dean Winchester, The University of Kansas in Lawrence**

**Sam Winchester, Stanford**

**Cate-Lynn Winchester, The University of Kansas in Lawrence.**

**All of the chapters take you to the 4 years of college of 1 person, except for Sam/Gabriel because they stay together.**

**AN: Only Cate-Lynn is my own, the rest is owned by the TV Show supernatural and the writers**

**Don’t know if college take 4 years, In Holland depends on what you are studying.**

**And I googled the University’s except for Harvard and Stanford .**

**All mistakes are mine.**

 


	2. Castiel Novak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's college years

First year.

Finally the day came that Cas would go to Harvard and he looked at his dorm room.

He was sharing it with Chuck, a guy who love to write about 2 brothers and the supernatural.

Cas was introducing himself and packed his bags and put it in the right place.

Last he took out of his back, were pictures from his friends and one picture of him and Cate alone.

He looked at them and placed them on his nightstand.

After he finished, he and Chuck went to the introductions.

In the whole year, Cas and Chuck were known as the best tutors on the campus and they got a lot of students who asked them to tutor them.

Cas also stayed in touch with his brothers and friends except for Cate, who didn’t want that.

He also began to write for the college paper, something his study required.

He goes to parties and joined the soccer team to stay in shape and he like soccer.

But how much friends he had and who much time he spend on his study, soccer and the paper, he always misses Cate.

He and Chuck always talked about it and Cas regret the moment that he left her.

Chuck have a girlfriend too, Rebecca Rosen, A girl who love to write fan fictions about 2 men in her favorite TV Shows.

Chuck had to leave her behind because she’s still in high school.

He hoped that she join him next year and they can be together forever.

Cas became real good friends with Chuck and at the end of the year, Cas told him the reason why he and Cate bonded.

Cas told him about him being abused by his mother, the divorce and the start of a new beginning in Lawrence.

Then he told him about Cate, she lost her twin, got the blame for it by her parents and the abuse.

When Cas told him, he cried for the first time in months.

 

 

Second year

In their second year, Cas met Rebecca, who would like to be called Becky and they became real good friends.

Cas always was in the library, if he didn’t have classes, soccer practice or wasn’t work for the paper.

He always emailed his friends, saying how he’s doing and one day he received an email from someone, who Cas never expected to receive a message from.

It was an email from Cate, she got his email from Dean and he told her to send an email to Cas if she felt like it.

She told him that she did two studies, physiology and pastry so she could choose between being a psychologist or having her own bakery someday.

She couldn’t be a surgeon because the study was very hard on her.

She also told him what’s she been doing when she didn’t study.

Cas send her an email back and told her what he’s been doing.

After that he hoped she would stay in touch with him because he missed her so much.

Cas was now known as the best writer in the paper and everybody expect him to be an chief editor in his last year.

But he was also the best soccer player on the team and before Christmas, he became the captain of the team.

Cas did have some girlfriends but nothing serious because his heart still belongs to Cate.

Chuck asked him if he could write Cas in his story as an angel because Cas is named after the angel of Thursday.

Cas didn’t mind at all.

Cas still did go to parties and he always sang the song Stray, a song that reminded him of Cate.

By the end of the year, Cas went to see a friend who knew enochian and he wanted to see how his name was spelled in enochian.

He also got a tattoo, on his whole back he got 2 black wings with Cate’s full name in enochian.

It took 3 sessions to complete the tattoo.

 

Third year

On his third year, Cas got an assignment about abuse.

He had to interview one person and write the whole story about the person.

But it had to be somebody else than him.

That story came in the last issue of the year, so Cas had the time for it.

When he asked the editor, if he could write about a person who’s not in Harvard and being interviewed on email, he got the green light.

Cas send an email to Cate, asking permission to interview her about the abuse.

Cate said yes and they began in medically.

It was hard for both of them, Cate for telling the whole story and Cas to listening.

After that Cas told her to write it on a paper, send it to her to approve and then if she approved , send her a copy of the paper.

Cate said she trust him and that she knows he write a good article about it.

Cas said he knows that but it a part of the assignment to let the article approve by the one whose story is been told.

Cas and Cate emailed each other more than they emailed their friends and family.

Cas was busy with the article, aside for his other articles, he had to write, his study and soccer.

On top of that, he was socializing with his friends, go to parties and tutoring the students.

Cas didn’t get much sleep at that time and 3 months before the year ended, he collapsed on the soccer field of exhaustion.

He made the decision to stop with soccer, was less partying and put all his attention to his studies, the newspaper and his friends.

Cate had approved the article of her story and was lecturing him to take it slow.

Cas promised her and one month before the year ends, he gave the article to the editor.

3 weeks later, Cas send the paper to Cate as he promised.

Cate send an email to say thanks and she would treasured it.

She also said she was proud of him.

When the paper came out a week later, Cas was praised by the whole campus for his article.

Fourth year.

Like everyone expected, Cas became the chief editor of the paper.

Than did mean, Cas had to spend all his time on his study and the articles he had to edit and less with his friends.

His brothers and his friends understood this, even Cate because she was busy too with her internship.

Cas was also busy with sending letters to the local paper in Lawrence, Kansas and other big papers.

When he got a letter from Jimmy, Cas knew something was wrong.

He opens the letter and read that their father died.

He send an email to Jimmy and they agreed to see each other at the funeral.

Gabe send an email too and he said to see his brothers in Austin, where their father’s funeral would be.

A couple days later, Jimmy, Gabe and Cas were in Austin on the cemetery, where their father was brought to his final resting place.

After the funeral, the notary read the will of their father.

Jimmy got the house, Cas got his garage in Lawrence, now managed by John Winchester and Gabe got the garage in Austin.

Furthermore, they received his fortune of $ 3,000,000, which was divided into $ 1 million each

They were the house and garage sales if they wanted.

Cas sold the garage to Bobby and John and Gabe sold it to someone else.

Jimmy went in the house with his wife Amelia who was pregnant with their first child.

Together they divided the stuff, Jimmy didn’t need and the big stuff was sold.

Jimmy only kept the furniture in the living room, the master bedroom, the kitchen and the study room.

Then the brothers said goodbye to each other and went back to their study.

When Cas got back, he got a letter from the local paper in Lawrence, offering him a job after he finished his study.

And a month later, Cas was praised by his work on the paper, he graduate and left the campus to return back to Lawrence, Kansas to begin his life as a journalist.

 


	3. James (Jimmy) Novak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy's

First year

Jimmy arrived at the University of Texas in Austin and he went to his dorm room.

He met his roommate, a guy who was always around girls and he never was in his dorm.

Jimmy was study economics and he want to be an accountant.

He also find a church and devoted his whole life on it.

After a few months, he met Amelia and they fell in love with each other.

He was always busy with his study, go to church and asked Amelia on a date.

Amelia was study to be a nurse and wants to work in a hospital.

After dating for 6 months, Jimmy asked her to be his girlfriend.

She said yes and they were known as the cutest couple on campus.

He also told her, that he thought he was bi in high school and he had a relationship with a guy in that period, but it didn’t worked out because they were both more interested in women than in men.

Amelia didn’t mind and she even met all of them after she gave them her email address.

She became friends with Cate, even when she found out that Cate already have 4 Tattoo’s and 2 piercings, something she disapproved of it.

Cate did told her the meaning of her tattoo’s even her wing tattoo with Cas his name in enochian on it.

Jimmy told her the story about Cate and his twin, how they met, the time that Cate’s secret was revealed (he didn’t told her what kind of secret because that is to Cate to tell her), their love for each other and the break up.

Amelia saw a picture of Cas and Cate together, she found them cute.

By the end of the year, Jimmy was baptized as a Christian.

He found a job at the library and Amelia got a job at the diner.

They both knew, they found their perfect match and they were saving some money to have their own apartment someday.

They were already planning on their future together after graduation.

That was to find a job, have their own house, get married and finally having a family of their own.

Second year

Jimmy was moving out of campus to live with his father in Austin, so he wouldn’t be alone all the time.

Amelia was introduced to his father and his father approved of Amelia.

Jimmy was still busy with his study and his work at the library but he also helped his father with the administration of the garage in Austin.

Jimmy also was busy with the church, helping people who needed it, took a place at the church choir and helping the pastor with everything.

He and Amelia were still happy together and on their one year anniversary, he proposed to her during dinner.

She said yes of course.

They didn’t want to wait after the graduation and Jimmy was finally introduced to her parents as her fiancée .

Of course her dad asked Jimmy to his intension for Amelia and Jimmy told him their plans.

Then Amelia’s father asked him about his life and Jimmy told him about his life, his brothers and his friends.

Amelia’s parents gave them their consent under one condition, Jimmy and Amelia had to marry in a church and take their vows in front of their family, friends and God.

Jimmy laughed and said to them that was the plan.

When Jimmy told his brothers and friends about it, the reactions were mixed.

Cas, Gabe and Sam were happy for them, Michael and Adam were neutral about it and asking him if he’s sure about that, Dean was happy but hesitant and said he wouldn’t come to the wedding because he is his ex and Cate was excited but she was not happy because she couldn’t come to the wedding because of her two studies.

Amelia was disappointed, she couldn’t asked Cate to be her Maid of honor.

She and Jimmy were planning the wedding and set the date.

They also agreed to live with James because they need a woman in the house.

By the end of the year, Jimmy and Amelia got married and Cas, Gabe and Sam were there because Cas was Jimmy’s Best man and Gabe was in charge of the car (He drove it and placed that sign with the empty can’s) 

Gabe and Cas also were in charge of their baggage to bring them to the honeymoon suite.

That was a big mistake, The whole room was one big prank.

Third year

Jimmy got an internship at a local accountant firm with the certainty that after his study, he would get a permanent job at the firm.

Jimmy quits his job at the library because it get to be too much for him.

Amelia got a job in the hospital, took evening classes and took care of the Novak men and the house.

She got even closer with Cate, who visited them in the summer vacation two weeks after Cas had stayed with them.

Cate finally told Amelia about her life, that she was born as Cate-Lynn Di Angelo but she changed it in Cate-Lynn Angel Winchester, the abusive household she lived for 3 years and her life after that.

Amelia was shocked, she couldn’t believe that Cate’s biological parents (Cate still refused to call them her parents) were doing that to their own daughter.

But she did now understand the meaning of Cate’s tattoo’s.

Jimmy was happy that Amelia and Cate were close, even when the two women had only one thing in common, the two identical brothers with dark hair and very blue eyes.

Amelia was determent to get Cas and Cate back together after graduation.

Jimmy agreed to her, his twin wasn’t the same without Cate and Cate wasn’t the same without Cas.

He still was sending emails to his friends but it became a monthly thing because of his busy schedule .

They didn’t mind because Amelia was updating them already.

Jimmy and his dad were happy with the care from Amelia .

Jimmy always said he like to have a boy and a girl and Amelia agreed on that.

But for now, they settled with the two of them and James who loved his daughter-in-law.

They still visiting church, her parents and their friends but they didn’t go to parties, only having dinners with friends and their own dates.

They were having a party on the one year marriage anniversary and they were having a good time.

Only Cas was missing on the party but Cate was there with Gabe, Dean and Sam.

Amelia looked at Cate and Dean, who were very close and Jimmy told her, they were always that close after Cate became Dean’s sister but they couldn’t date each other because of that.

Fourth year

Last year came around the corner, Amelia was still working at the hospital and Jimmy got his permanent job before he graduate .

They were happy and carefree, did their jobs, took evening classes on their college, took care of the house with James and they were still involved with the church activities.

They already saved a lot of money for their future plan, Getting a house on their own and start to make a family.

But their plans got changed after James got a heart attack and died.

Jimmy didn’t want to tell his brothers on the phone or by email and Amelia offered him to help him with everything.

Jimmy wrote the letters to Cas and Gabriel and Amelia sent emails to Cate, Dean, Adam and Michael to tell them the news.

They were devastated by the lost and everybody from the church, Amelia’s parents and their friends were helping them.

Cas and Gabe came the day after they got their letters and they helped their brother with the funeral.

Cate and Dean sent them a flower arrangement with the text "rest in peace James, the world has lost a hero"

Michael and Adam sent the a card, with their condolence and wishing them strength

Sam already gave Gabe the card and he helped him to write his speech.

After the funeral, Amelia was nauseous and took a test, she was pregnant.

She told Jimmy, Cas and Gabe about it and Jimmy told her what they inherited from James.

She and Jimmy were agreed to stay in the house and sold everything, they didn’t need or want it.

James also had 2 trench coats, one tan and one black one.

Jimmy took the tan coat and Cas took the black one and Gabe took their fathers favorite watch.

When everything was done, Cas and Gabe went back to their lives.

When Jimmy and Amelia graduate, Amelia was in her 36 th week.

Two weeks later their daughter Claire was born

 

 


	4. Gabriel Novak & Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam & Gabe's. They begun their first year when the rest of them went to second year

First year

Gabe and Sam came to Stanford in California and they put their stuff in their dorm room.

Gabe got to study to be an history teacher and Sam Got to be studying Law.

All their friends and family were proud of them to be in Stanford, although Dean and Cate were expecting that Gabe and Sam were staying in Lawrence.

But Sam and Gabe both got a scholarship in Stanford, what means a free ride college.

They got friends and they got invites to the best parties ever.

Nobody knew how Gabe and Sam were getting along, Sam is the quiet but down to earth guy while Gabe is the party animal and playing pranks on everybody.

But when the year passed by, they saw that Sam and Gabe were completing each other, Sam was slowing Gabe some time and Gabe was shaking some life into Sam.

But if they were having a party, there was 1 rule, Don’t eat the Gabriel and the Sammy Pie, other pies were allowed to eat.

They were very serious at their studies but when they hit the city, nobody was save for them.

They were known as the trickster and the moose, a reputation they got since they were dating at 15.

When Gabe became 19 in march, His mother contacted him.

Gabe had a big decision to make and asked his brothers for advice.

Jimmy told him that he didn’t want to have his mother in his life and Cas said the same but Hester didn’t do anything to Gabe so it was his own choice if he wants their mother in his life.

After a few days, Sam and Gabe agreed to a meeting with Hester but only because he want to say what’s on his mind and then cut her out of his life too.

Hester was happy to finally speak with her youngest son but when she saw him holding hands with Sam, the happiness was gone.

She didn’t want Sam in this conversation but Gabe told her to suck it up or they turn around and left for good.

She agreed and she was listening to Gabe, who was talking about he couldn’t accept the things she did after the shooting.

When Gabe was finished, he said, he didn’t want to have a mother who won’t accept that he’s gay.

Second year

After the wedding of Jimmy and Amelia, Gabe caught the bouquet because if Sam would stand there, the girls didn’t even got a chance to catch the bouquet.

Gabe got a part time job at a kindergarten school and he loved it.

Sam joined the law club on Campus and he was leaning to be a lawyer .

Both had very good grades and they were still together.

They were still invited to parties, have a great time with their friends and they still got to prank the whole campus.

Some students did even call them to prank a certain person and after that they found out there was a note on the board with their names on it.

When they found it, it’s says :

_Having troubles with somebody?_

_Can’t you even pull a prank on anybody because they noticed ?_

_Don’t fear because, the Moose and the Trickster can do that for you._

_So if you need help, just contact them._

Sam and Gabe were laughing and not long after that, they got calls from everyone who needed them.

They decided to make a new flyer.

It was colorful and the note almost stayed the same.

They took the old one and replaced it with their own.

It was now saying:

_Having troubles with somebody?_

_Can’t you even pull a prank on anybody because they noticed ?_

_Don’t fear because, the Moose and the Trickster are your hero’s._

_So if you need help, just contact the Moose and the Trickster Prank line._

Under the note stood their Phone number.

They were busy to pull pranks in favor of who asked and they didn’t had the time for their own pranks.

But they didn’t care because they were doing the things they loved to do it.

Third year

Sam got an internship at the biggest law firm in California and Gabe couldn’t be prouder.

But that didn’t mean, they won’t pulling pranks anymore.

Their little business was booming and their fellow students were even paying them for.

But even when Gabe and Sam were busy, they always took time to email or Skype their friends and family.

Cate and Dean couldn’t be prouder on those two and Cas and Jimmy were too.

On Campus, their friends got the story about how they got together, their siblings and the deal after they all graduate.

Sam even told them that Cate isn’t his biological sister and the reason why she is his adoptive sister. (Cate told him that he could tell them because she already told her best friend and Cas wrote his article about her)

Sam was learning a lot on this year and he couldn’t believe that next year is his last year before he and Gabe come home.

Even Gabe had his own serious moments and they were happy when they leave college, they would be reunite with some of their friends and family.

But Gabe got a serious letter from Jimmy, saying their father passed away and Sam was already canceling the pranks they would do that week until further notice.

Gabe got the first flight to Austin, where he was seeing his two brothers in their fathers house.

Sam stayed behind but gave Gabe a card for his condolence.

Gabe helped his brothers with the preparations for the funeral, helped Amelia with the house and dinner and grieving about his father.

When the day of the funeral came close, Gabe realized how much his friends were meaning to them.

The cards and the flowers were too much for Gabe and he got a panic attack.

Luckily both Jimmy and Cas knew what to do and they calmed him down.

After the funeral and the reading of their dad’s will, Gabe went to the garage and told the manager he sold the place.

The manager had some savings, took a loaning and bought the place a couple days later.

Gabe left Austin with the knowledge that he would be an uncle and his father’s watch on his wrist.

Fourth year

Sam and Gabe got a card from Jimmy and Amelia, telling them, that their niece Claire was born.

Sam and Gabe in medically got shopping for her and bought a stuffed bear, some cute pink clothes and a very cute cap for their niece.

They packed the stuff in a box and sent it to Austin.

A couple days later, they got an email with a picture of Claire with the clothes and cap on.

Sam printed out and bought a frame so he can put the photo in it and hang it up on the wall.

Gabe got an internship at the local high school and Sam was still working in the firm.

On their fifth year anniversary, Gabe took Sam to a nice restaurant, they had a very romantic dinner and when the dessert came, Gabe stood up, walked to Sam, Got on one knee and proposed to Sam.

When Gabe opened the box, a golden ring was in it.

Sam saw the ring and he said yes.

Gabe slid the ring on Sam's finger and they kissed, the other customers in the restaurant applauded and congratulated the couple.

A few days later, Cate stood in their dorm, visiting her little brother and her brother-in-law.

Cate got to know their friends and they all were ogling at her wing tattoo.

Gabe and Sam did know, she still love Cas and she’s hoping that he come back to her.

Cate stayed a week before she got back to Seattle, her home for a couple of years.

Cate did agreed to do the reunion a week before Sam and Gabe are getting married.

But that can take some years because they want Cate back home because she’s the maid of Honor.

Cate was thrilled about that of course.

A month before the Graduation, Sam got a letter from the firm in Lawrence, they were offering him a job.

Sam took it and Gabe got a letter from Lawrence high, for a job as a history teacher.

Gabe accept the offer and he and Sam were looking for an apartment in Lawrence

When they graduated, they said goodbye to their friend and left the campus

They were finally heading home.

 


	5. Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's.   
> Dean and Cate went to the same college so she will in this chapter too .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

First year

Dean was quit the ladies’ man when he and Cate arrived at The University of Kansas .

He found his dorm room, a few doors next to Cate and Pamela, Cate’s roommate.

He didn’t have a roommate and Dean was glad.

Cate came to him and said she needed a marker for the sign on the door.

Dean looked at her but gave her the marker.

Cate wrote the 5 rules of Dating Dean Winchester

_1: don’t expect too much from the date_

_2: always have condoms with you._

_3: Take a bag with fresh clothes and personal hygiene supplies_ _with you_

_4: Dean Winchester do not meet parents, so don’t even ask_

_5: if Dean Winchester don’t call you back, don’t even bother he moved on from you_

_But if you are the girl, who got Dean to bend those rules for you._

_Than you are having my deepest respect (and from our mother too)_

_Sincerely Cate-Lynn Winchester, Dean little sister and best friend._

Dean had to smile and said that he wished he came up with that.

When Dean finished his classes, he got off to work in Novak’s Garage.

The whole year, Dean is invited to many parties and is having one night stands.

He’s having a good time and is being friends with a lot of the students

But he also have email contact with Jimmy, Cas and Michael.

Dean had given Cas email to Cate and told her to contact him if she feel like it.

By the end of the year everybody knows that Dean treat women like crap, except for his sister Cate because for her, he’ll do anything for her.

If Cate says that he must do his homework, he’ll do it in medically.

In the weekends, he and Cate are always at home, pranking their little brother and watching movies together.

Dean was happy when Sam got his scholarship at Stanford.

Second year

After summer vacation, Dean got back at his dorm room and he saw his 5 rules still on the door.

After he put away his clothes, he went to his friends to party and be really drunk.

He also noticed Pamela with bruises and he asked Cate about it.

Cate had a hunch but couldn’t say anything but Dean knew what she meant.

They both keep an eye on her.

Even through the whole year, no other girl could tame the wild Dean Winchester and he still was having one night stands.

Even when he heard that Cate was embarrassed, he didn’t stop with it.

But when he got an email from Jimmy, everything changed.

Jimmy had sent an email, telling him that he and Amelia were getting married after dating for a year.

Dean was happy for his ex and he was friends with Amelia, but they didn’t even met in person.

Dean said he can’t go to the wedding because of the work in the garage and because only James, Cas, Gabe, Amelia and Jimmy knew that Dean is Jimmy’s ex and they know when Dean have too much to drink, he talked about everything.

Dean agreed to be on their first marriage anniversary.

Dean also found out that Cas and Cate were finally emailing each other.

One month before the summer vacation began, Cate called him and told him that Jesse was abusing Pamela.

Dean didn’t hesitate and ran straight to his sister and Pamela’s dorm room.

He opened the door, pulled Jesse of Pamela, shout to Cate to take care of her and dragged Jesse outside and beat the shit out of him, yelling that you don’t abuse a lady.

After he and Jesse were pulled apart by other students, Dean walked to Cate and Pamela’s dorm room and held the still shaky girl in his arms.

Dean looked at his sister and she shook her head, saying that it isn’t the time.

Dean stayed the night with them and after that, he never left Pamela’s side ever again.

By the time, their second year on campus ended, Dean and Pamela were officially a couple and the 5 rules were changed by one simple sentence,  _he found the girl of his dreams!!!!!!!_

Third year

Dean and Pamela were not a normal couple, they both were loud, tough and not even romantic.

But Dean did some effort for her, after asking advice from Cate, who was suggesting him to talk to Cas about that.

Dean also saw pictures of Amelia and Jimmy who looked really happy from Cate who’ve just been back from Austin.

Dean had told Pamela about his sexuality and Pamela wouldn’t mind.

When she and Cate had a very honest talk, Pamela said she would love to have a threesome with 2 guys.

Dean laughed and he said that the second guy could be a dark hair guy with blue eyes called Castiel Novak.

Pamela had to laugh about that and she said that Cate was saying the same thing.

Dean told her that he did had a threesome with Cas and Cate, Pamela said that Cate told her already and she wouldn’t dare to pick Cas as the third person because of Cate.

Dean was even working much hours at the garage, who was manage by his father and Bobby, after James opened his second garage in Austin after Gabe got to Stanford.

Dean was even studying for being the best mechanic, well second best after his father, In Lawrence.

Dean still got invites to the best parties and he go to them with Pamela and Cate.

Even when Dean Winchester is settled with the woman of his dreams, he is still a party animal.

But Pamela and Cate are party animals too so Dean wouldn’t feel guilty about that.

By the end of the year, Dean, Cate, Sam and Gabe were in Austin to celebrate the one year marriage of Jimmy and Amelia Novak.

Pamela couldn’t be here because she promised to help her parents on the farm

Dean and Amelia met for the first time and they became good friends.

Dean told them that he had a serious relationship, but nobody even believed them till Cate confirmed his story about Pamela.

Cate even had a picture of Dean holding Pamela in his arms when the both fell asleep on the couch.

Dean was glowing and grinning by the look of that picture and sent it to his phone.

Fourth year

After a couple of questions, dean took a marker and write on the door:  _Dean Winchester and Pamela Barnes don’t do marriages!!!!!_

Cate had to laugh about that.

Dean was most of the time in the garage and less in the classes.

A couple months later, he heard from Amelia that James was passed away and he and Cate sent a flower arrangement with a ribbon.

Dean and Cate were devastated at the lost.

A week later, Dean was in the garage and Cas came in, looking for John and Bobby to sign the papers.

John and Bobby now owned the garage and they renamed it into Singer & Winchester salvage garage.

Dean took Cas to his dorm room and he introduced Cas to Pamela.

They had a good day and Cas even showed his wing tattoo to Dean.

When Cas left to Harvard, Pamela told him that she fell that Cas still loves Cate.

Dean nodded because he knew that the enochian symbols stood for Cate and not the angel of Thursday, what Cas told them.

A couple days later, Dean and Pamela made a pact with Jimmy and Amelia for getting Cas and Cate together.

They all knew, Cas was coming back but Cate was leaving Kansas after graduation.

Pamela was almost ready with her study and got a job on Lawrence High to teach drama.

On their second year anniversary, Dean took Pamela out to dinner and he gave her a golden bracelet who was match his.

They didn’t have to marry to be happy.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cate's  
> Dean and Cate went to the same college so he will in this chapter too .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cate's POV

First year

When Dean and Cate arrived at The University of Kansas , Cate was running to her dorm room.

She met a very tough girl named Pamela Barnes and the moment they looked at each other, they knew they would be friends.

Cate asked something and when Pamela had answered them, Cate took a marker and began to write on their door.

_The rules of Pamela Barnes and Cate-Lynn Winchester._

_1: when one of them is very angry, just walk away and you don’t get hurt._

_2: when angry, don’t even call them, Cate did managed to kill her phone by smashing it against the wall, when her previous boyfriend, who she is still in love with him, called her._

_3: When the angry one is cool down, she’ll contact you and giving you an explanation._

_4: if you are the boyfriend, PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MAKE UP SEX._

_5:Don’t even try to win their hearts because Jesse Raven got Pamela’s and Castiel Novak didn’t return Cate’s (but she don’t want it back so don’t even fucking bother to be in her panties unless she say so.)_

_6: If you see a very cute dark haired man with the bluest eyes you ever see, bring him to Cate-Lynn Winchester and she ravaged that man right on the spot where you stand. (Have to be with the “I just had sex” hair, if you find the same guy with nicely combed hair, just give directions because that Cas his twin Jimmy)_

_7: if you see that just descripted guy in rule nr 6, with Dean Winchester, don’t bother, he’ll do the job for you._

_8:If you are Jesse Raven or Castiel Novak (what is highly not happening because latter is study in Harvard) don’t you stand there and come in._

Pamela and Cate were laughing when they finished their rules and Cate was going to her brother.

When she was ready with his Dating rules, Cate got back and met Jesse, Pamela’s boyfriend.

Cate was studying medicine but she couldn’t handle it so she transferred to psychology.

When she was at the end of her year, she took a second study for a year, Bakery.

Cate was glad, she didn’t study to be a surgeon

 

Second year

On her second year, Cate send an email to Cas, saying how she doing and that she still missed him .

Cas send an email back with how’s he been doing and that he still loves her.

That went back and forward and they promised each other to stay in touch.

Pamela came back with Jesse and Cate didn’t like him, her sixth abuse sense were telling here that Jesse is abusing her.

When Jesse left, Cate asked her about the black eye.

Pamela said she walked into a door, something Cate didn’t believe but she never said it.

Pamela was her best friend but she didn’t know about her past, Cate couldn’t tell her that.

Even when Pamela asked her about the scar on her stomach, Cate said she couldn’t tell her yet.

Pamela didn’t push and she was waiting when the time was right.

Cate did know that Pamela is looking at her brother and he’s looking at her.

Cate was busy with her 2 studies and when she got an email from Jimmy, she was shouting of happiness.

Jimmy was getting married with Amelia but Cate couldn’t there.

She promised to come the last two weeks of the summer vacation.

Cate was still planning on to get Pamela out of the grip from Jesse.

But she didn’t had any proof that Jesse was beating Pamela.

That stayed until she came home and heard Pamela screaming for help while the sound of abuse was loudly heard.

She ran to her brother and they stormed into the room together.

Dean took Jesse with him and Cate was comforting Pamela, who was bloody and bruised.

Cate took the first aid kit and patched Pamela up when Dean came back and held Pamela and Cate in his arms, saying that Jesse wouldn’t come back.

Pamela asked them how they knew and Cate said she told her when they are alone.

After an hour, Dean left the two women and Pamela and Cate went to bed.

Cate took her stuffed family in her arms and told Pamela her story about she being abused by her biological parents, the surgery and her name before she changed it.

Third year

When Cate and Pamela were back after the summer, the name Jesse Raven was replaced by Dean Winchester .

Cate just got back from Austin, saw some pictures of Cas and got some pictures of Cas.

She and Amelia also were best friends and Pamela was happy for Cate for seeing her true love.

Cate said he wasn’t there when she was there

She showed the pictures to Dean, who was glad she had a good time.

Cate graduate from her pasty study last year and now she was spending more time at her other study and her Job at the roadhouse, which been owned by Ellen

One day she got an email from Cas, asking her to tell her story about her being abused.

Cate said yes and they started to write the story.

After a few hours and a lot of tissues, Cas told her he would make an article, sent it on an email and Cate got to approve it.

Cate knew it was his assignment to let the one to read it and approve it, so she agreed.

Cas promised her a copy of the newspaper, when the year was done.

Then Cate received his last email before he got classes, it said:

_There isn’t a day, I didn’t regret for leaving you._

_I can’t be with somebody completely because my heart belongs to you._

_I hope that you aren’t mad at me and you stay long enough just to see how much you mean to me._

_I still loving you Cate._

Cate send him an email and told him, she feel the same and she can’t wait, finished with I still loving you too Cas.

When she finally got the article to approve, she did and some days before the summer, she got the paper and she placed it in the box .

A few days later she was in Austin to celebrate the 1 year marriage of Jimmy and Amelia Novak.

She didn’t know that that moment was the last moment, they saw James alive.

But she was not happy about Cas not being there and here hope was lost.

Fourth year

Pamela moved to Dean’s dorm room and Cate was reading their sign about marriage.

She laughed about it because Dean and Pamela aren’t the type for it.

When she was on her own room, she saw the 8 rules on the door.

She whipped that out and wrote:

_No men allowed unless you are Dean Winchester or a cute dark hair who just screamed “I just had sex” with the bluest eyes in the world ( even his twin Jimmy can’t compete with that) named Castiel Novak._

_Last one also listen to Cas_

_And last note, Cate-Lynn Winchester does believe in marriages, especially with Cas._

Cate was smiling, she knew Cas couldn’t read that.

Cate looked on the clock and she went to the asylum where she have an internship.

Cate was very busy with her study, her internship and her work at the road house.

After a few months she got an email from Cas, saying he couldn’t email that much because his scheduled won’t allowed it, neither did hers and that James died .

She and Dean bought the flower arrangement and sent it to their friends.

She didn’t came out of her room for a day.

When she came back from the asylum, she noticed something on her door.

A note was saying: _That’s so sweet, a very wet kiss from a cute dark ‘I just had sex’ hair with the bluest eyes in the world named Castiel Novak, also known as Cas, Honey, my hero and my favorite my reason to can’t walk straight for weeks._

_(TMI Cas :send by Dean and Pam)_

Cate didn’t know she could blush in one second.

She ran to Dean’s room and when he saw Cate’s face, he began to chuckle.

Pamela said to her that Cas is very cute and he is very sweet.

Cate wasn’t happy because she missed the opportunity to see Cas again.

When Cate graduate with Dean and Pamela, she was happy to go to Seattle to do her next internship in Seattle Grace Mercy West.

Cate left the next day and left Kansas for 2 years before she come back to her family.

 


	7. Epilogue

When the years came by, the 10 friends were having a blast in their college years, some of them are still studying and some of them are not so close with the group.

When Michael and Adam joined the police academy, they didn’t stay in touch that often.

When they got married, one year after Sam and Gabe graduated, nobody of their friends were there because they didn’t know.

Sam and Gabe got a lovely home next to Dean, Pamela, John and Mary.

Cas got an apartment not far of the city and his office at the paper.

He shocked everyone When a woman called Daphne claimed to be “married” to Cas spiritually but Cas didn’t want her here.

Her sister Zoey is doing what she can to break that “marriage” and she complot with Cas and the whole gang.

But Daphne didn’t , she even yelled to her sister and saying to butt out or lose her.

They all could hope that Cate sensed that something was wrong and she came back to save Cas.

But little they know because Cate was already back, her career as a psychologist failed because she didn’t married the biggest asshole in the world and she married another man and after they divorced, she found out she was pregnant.

After she found out, she found an apartment and she bought a little bakery and she left Seattle and came back to Lawrence.

**This is the end of this story , I’m happy because my head is already with the reunion.**

**Stupid head, so I’m not totally happy with it, I spent a whole day about the whole story and it is short, but that was expected .**

**The next sequel would take place a couple months after this epilogue with means 2 years after Sam and Gabe graduate.**

 


End file.
